Kuroshitsuji: Black Butler, White Knight
by AthasEndellion
Summary: When sixteen year old Kaya Drake finds her parents in their room brutally slaughtered, she form a binding contract with Eric Blake, a demon. The price, her soul. Her goal is to find out who, or what, killed her them, and why. She'll find shadowy allies and deadly enemies in her search for the truth. Set in London, just five years after the death of Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The contract

It is pitch black yet obviously storming. The storm raged loudly. Lightning flashes revealing a hilly surrounding. Thunder rolls as another bolt of lightning strikes. This time showing a girl running. Her chest heaves up and down. It is obvious that she is close to womanhood. Her eyes are a crystalline green, clear and light in color. Her long white gold hair streams behind her, the light fades. Another bolt of lightning brings a flashback.

Darkness with a light originating behind the point of view. An elaborately decorated, heavy oak door is visible. A long, feminine hand reaches out and pushes it open. A gasp of shock at the revealed scene. A man and a woman lie in a pool if blood by a large canopied bed. There is blood everywhere.

The flashback fades. The young woman stumbles to a stop and falls to her knees, her head tilted up to the sky. A loud, agonized scream cuts through the noise of the storm. Lightning flashes again, a mans form is kneeling beside the young woman. His left hand rests on her cheek, quieting her. It is obvious that he is speaking to her though the storm drowns out his voice. She nods, and replies. He slides an arm under her knees and the other wrapped around her shoulders, his hand gripping the shoulder that was faced away form him. He picks her up easily and carries her away.


	2. Chapter 1: His Charm

Chapter one

**_Kaya: _**part one

Light streams through the piercing darkness. I sit up sharply, looking around startled. The curtains are open showing a large rose garden through grand windows. Then I see him, his hand poised to shake me awake. His deep blue eyes stare at me, his copper toned hair falling in the precisely sloppy way that he knows I like. His teasing smile tugged at his lips. He was dressed in his uniform as a prince in his fine silks. If I didn't know what he was I would swoon over him.  
"Good morning, Eric. What will be for breakfast?" I ask as he pulls his hand back.  
"Powdered croissants with the dark chocolate lacquer that you love, with black coffee, hazelnut cream, sugar, and a cup of milk. Assorted fruit is your side dish. Miss. Kaya." He replied.  
He helps me from my bed. I turn my back to him and hold my arms up, as though stretching, as soon as my feet touch the ground. He lifts the nightgown over my head and folds it over his arm turning to the wardrobe and pulls out the clothes we'd planned last night for me to wear today. I stood there shivering and unclothed. He turns back to me and proceeds to help me dress. His hands skillfully tied and buttoned the corset and petticoat. He let me sit in the chair and knelt at my feet. He lifts my feet one by one fitting my shoes upon them. Then leading me to my vanity, he combs and styles my hair.  
"Is all to you liking miss. Kaya?" He asks as finishes.  
"Yes. You are dismissed." I replied.  
He leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. I sit there starring at my reflexion in the mirror. 'Such a cold expression is not befitting of your facial structure, Miss. Kaya.' He told me soon after his arrival. My eyes had slight dark circles underneath them. They were the only sign of my nightmares. I stood and made my way to the dining hall.

The long oak table had a blue runner that covered the center, exactly no doubt. There were fourteen chairs lined up along it. Set at the head of the table was the breakfast that was promised. He stood at the right hand side of the chair. As I approach, he pulls out the chair.  
"What is the state of affairs?" I ask him as I beguin to eat.  
"The police have no leads, there is a letter from the captain that your alibi has been proven and you're no longer a person of interest. The Undertaker has been informed that burial can proceed, along with reading of the will. You have three letters, two of which are from well wishers, and have no value. The final, on the other hand, is the response from Count Arron."  
I look up sudenly. "What? So soon? He must either be eager, or he rejected my purposal just because I am a 'self centered idiot brat of a self centered idiot man' as he so eloquently puts it."  
"He is an idiot of a man to call you that, as I said when he did." He replied with a hint of contempt.  
I smiled, in spite of the situation. "I can still see his face."

"I am glad I amused you. That smile is befitting." He stated.

He clears the table as I finish my meal. Then he lays the letters in front of me. I start with the well wishers, trying to stall. I personally write the responses. Finally there is nothing else other than the letter. I open it haltingly. The contents were so startling that I read it aloud, hopping I'm not as crazy as I feel.

"Dearest Kaya Drake,

It had been brought to my attention that my previous treatment of your father's, and your own, integrity to have been wrong and heinous. I am formally apologizing, and informing you that I accept your offer to receive your London estate and a third of company profit, while you take the country estate, company estates, and two thirds of company profit. Thank you for your generosity in the finalization of your fathers business with me. I ask you to have the items you wish to take from the estate packed and shipped out to the country by the end of the month.

Your ever grateful servant,

Count Arron Trader"

I sit there with Eric standing there looking over my shoulder, reading. "Am I going crazy, or did he accept and apologize?" I ask in near shock.

"Your not crazy in that sense, he accepted and apologized." He smiles at my dirty look. "Now, today you will have to interview the servants to decide who you'll be taking to the estate."

"I've decided on Jacob, Sara, Mallory, and Elizabeth. They were mothers favorites." I reply crossly.


End file.
